


london bridge

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: When Jin sees them grinding on the dance floor of his favourite London club, he thinks he’s had too many shots of Tequila.





	london bridge

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for an anonymeme.

Jin loves London. He loves the architecture, the atmosphere, and the sexy English accents. When he’s not filming or trolling on Twitter, he likes to walk down the cobblestone paths and breathe in the crisp spring air. Nobody there knows who he is yet, which is both convenient and depressing. He can go out and have a drink without being bothered, but he’s still drinking alone.

It’s the kind of club with balcony tables overlooking a dance floor. Jin watches the sea of bodies swim with the thumping music, the rainbow of flashing lights illuminating the watered-down liquid in his glass. He narrows his eyes at the ice cubes like they’ve offended him, frowning when he sees three of his hands clutch at the glass. Probably it’s time to cut himself off, but he’s not yet drunk enough to approach anyone to take home; however, he’s long past the point of caring if it’s male or female.

There isn’t a waitress in sight and the bar is downstairs. Jin grumbles as he weaves his way through the throngs of people, shuffles down the carpeted stairs and prides himself on not falling on his face. The dance floor looks tempting but not yet – one more drink and maybe he’ll be brave enough to dance with strangers in a foreign country. For now he’s just a spectator, watching the many bodies move with the rhythm and thinking of song lyrics that he hopes he remembers in the morning.

Then he sees something that halts his trip to the bar, abandoning his glass on an unused table because clearly he doesn’t need anymore if he’s really seeing what he’s seeing. In the middle of the dance floor, rolling their hips together in a way they never did on stage, were Kame and Yamapi.

He recognizes Yamapi first, mostly from the big sunglasses that Jin always thought made him look like a bug. Only Yamapi would wear sunglasses in a dark club, but he claims the strobe lights hurt his eyes. Kame is much more disguised, his hair pulled up in a ponytail like a girl with his bangs in his face and a wide-collared top that keeps falling off of his shoulder. He has his eyes closed but he’s definitely rocking with Yamapi, his hands resting on Yamapi’s forearms where the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up.

Jin can’t believe his eyes. He wonders if that last bartender drugged him, maybe slipped him some of that green stuff with the fairy that’s illegal in the states. Not even fierce blinking can change the sight before him, a sight that will probably be burned onto the backs of his eyelids as well. Never mind what they were actually doing in England – they had come without telling him and now they were moving together _like that_.

It’s a rare moment of honesty, but Jin’s drunk enough to admit that he isn’t sure which one he’s jealous of. He and Kame are nowhere close to the best friends they used to be, but they’re _something_ and it’s enough to make Jin seethe at the way Yamapi’s grabbing onto his hips like he owns him. Likewise, Yamapi is Jin’s best friend with a stupid handshake and everything, so close that there’s not really any kind of line between them and Jin wants to give Kame another bump in his nose for trespassing.

More than anything, though, he wants to be between them. His feet are moving on their own, his body automatically grooving when he steps onto the dance floor like there was something in the colored tiles, navigating through pairs of gyrating couples until he sees them up close. It’s really them, and the very small part of Jin’s rationality that remains is yelling at him to turn the other way and pretend this never happened, because there is no possible way that this can end well.

The rest of him is saying there’s no way it _can’t_ end well, and if Jin stops to think about it, they’re all talking about the same thing. He, Kame, Yamapi – the three of them, _together_. Jin in the middle, being loved from both sides, and – wait, are they kissing now?

Jin sways a few feet away, struggling to focus his eyes so that there’s only _one_ set of best friends locking lips right in front of him. It’s a thing of beauty, really, Kame’s arms sliding up around Yamapi’s neck and helpfully lifting those giant sunglasses on top of his head while Yamapi tightens his grip on Kame’s hips and leans down to bridge the height gap between them. It’s a kiss that says it’s not their first one.

Someone bumps into Jin, as dancers are prone to do to an unmoving figure in their space, and Yamapi’s arm keeps him from landing on his face. Time seems to stop as his two longtime acquaintances break apart, both with terrified looks on their faces that soften as they recognize their interruption.

“Jin,” Kame says, the word only audible because Jin’s so close to him, and Jin blinks at him because he doesn’t remember what his name sounds like in that voice anymore.

Yamapi has always been the kind of guy to act instead of speak, but Jin’s still surprised to find his face grabbed and turned around, taking Kame’s previous place in Yamapi’s mouth and Jin can’t do anything but hold on. He belatedly realizes he’s getting his wish to be between them as he feels Kame’s arms slip around his waist, that thin body pressing against him while his lips drag along the back of Jin’s neck. It’s insane and erotic and Jin’s not entirely sure it’s really happening, each swirl of Yamapi’s tongue taking him further from reality until he doesn’t know which way is up anymore, just that Yamapi is forward and Kame is backward.

“We should go… not be in public,” Kame hisses into his ear. Ever sensible Kame. “Come with us?”

Like the option of staying behind ever crossed Jin’s mind. Very reluctantly he pulls away from Yamapi, after Yamapi gives his tongue a lick that promises more later, in other places. Jin’s mind is still spinning as they stumble across the street to Jin’s hotel – it’s the closest – and he doesn’t think the three of them lose physical contact with each other the entire time.

The elevator ride is excruciatingly long. Perhaps if Jin were sober, he would ask them what the hell they’re even doing there and make small talk about their friends or something, but Jin is far from sober and all he wants is to be close to them, _both_ of them, sneaking his hand into the back pocket of Kame’s jeans and it’s probably the first time Kame hasn’t pushed him away.

The bed isn’t nearly big enough, but Jin considers himself lucky that they even made it that far before Kame pulled him into a searing kiss and Yamapi shoved them both down onto the mattress. Kame’s lips are much different than Yamapi’s, more sensual and less demanding, allowing Jin to take control and move at his own pace while Kame rocks up against him from below. It’s hot and enticing, but Jin still feels like something is missing and reaches behind him for Yamapi.

He hears a chuckle further down the bed and a shiver courses down his spine, pulling a groan from Kame when he grinds down particularly hard against him. Then fingers slide up his sides, underneath his shirt and Jin’s moan is forceful enough to break their kiss, which Yamapi takes advantage of to pull Jin’s shirt over his head. Jin repeats the action on Kame, becoming reacquainted with those broad shoulders and tiny nipples, the latter of which he leans town to cover with his mouth.

Kame arches into him, his appreciative noises rumbling against Jin’s tongue as he feels _two_ sets of hands at his waist. Kame laughs and Yamapi counts, “One, two, three” and they’re stripping Jin in fluid motions, his cock weighing in Kame’s hand that slowly strokes him as Jin whines into his chest. Then he feels lips at the base of his spine and his body automatically arches, an appropriate “kiss my ass” joke on the tip of his tongue but never gets voiced because Yamapi does exactly that.

“You look so hot right now,” Kame tells him, and Jin tries to focus on his face. He’s smirking, his eyes very narrow and his skin flushed with arousal. “I’ve always wanted to see you like this.”

Jin tries to reply, but his words die in his throat along with his voice control as Yamapi’s tongue flicks inside him. He chokes on his air, feeling like he’s about to fall but Kame is there to catch him, pressing wet kisses to his face that is undoubtedly twisting into weird expressions at the pressure. He never thought something like this could feel so _good_ , his brain dragging behind his body that’s already arching and pushing back toward the intimate touch.

“Jin,” Kame goes on, his tone pleading, and Jin will do whatever he wants as long as he keeps talking. “Touch me, Jin. I want the three of us to do this together.”

Jin’s hands reach down on their own, fumbling with Kame’s belt and Kame helpfully lifts his hips so that Jin can slide his jeans and boxers down his legs. Now there’s nothing between them, hard cocks bumping as Kame lifts his knees to pull Jin closer between them. Kame presses something into his hand and he had to have gotten it from his own pocket, Jin thinks as he struggles to unscrew the cap from a mixture of his intoxication and nerves and Yamapi’s tongue _inside him_.

Then Kame’s lips are on his, pulling him into another one of those deep kisses as he takes the tube from Jin and gently applies the lube to his fingers. Jin notices it being passed around him and tenses, bracing himself and focusing on pushing his fingers inside Kame as a distraction. Kame’s moan definitely demands his attention, along with the harsh breath on his face and the way Kame squirms beneath him, but he still expects it when Yamapi’s finger sneaks in past his tongue.

“Relax, Jin,” Yamapi whispers, his deep voice vibrating Jin’s rim and Jin prods Kame, deeper, the two of them crying out together.

Yamapi replaces his mouth with his fingers completely and drapes himself over Jin, finally giving Jin the enclosure he craves as they work each other open. Kame’s ready first, his body trembling as Jin touches him somewhere that must feel really good, and almost immediately Yamapi finds that place on Jin. Jin gropes to the side for the lube and gets poked in the back with it, snatching it and smearing as much as he can on his cock before kneeling between Kame’s legs and hesitating.

“Do it, Jin,” Kame pants from below. His ponytail is mussed and most of his hair is splayed out on the comforter, his knees hooked in his elbows as he puts himself on display for Jin, offering him everything.

Jin takes it. He sinks inside Kame and they both moan, their own private harmony that sounds much better than when they used to sing together. Then Yamapi’s touch disappears from him and Jin clutches onto Kame, muttering “Oh, God” into his chest as he tries to stay relaxed for the blunt head of Yamapi’s cock pressing inside him.

From there, all reality is distorted. All Jin knows is how it feels for the three of them to unite, Yamapi inside him and Kame all around him. Yamapi controls the rhythm, thrusting into Jin who in turn thrusts into Kame, and they move like that for what feels like forever, releasing tension with nails scratched down backs or sheets twisted in fists. Yamapi groans into Jin’s spine and he feels it all the way down, and Kame’s fingers stroke Jin’s hair in a gentle contrast to their actions.

After awhile, something makes Jin stretch his arm out to the side, where he finds Kame and Yamapi’s fingers entwined and feels that jealousy again. But they both pull him between them yet again, three sets of fingers laced together and Jin rocks between them harder, striving to be as close to both of them as he physically can.

It’s fitting that Yamapi is the one to reach around Jin and take Kame’s cock in his hand, connecting the circle that encompasses the three of them as they reach the edge. Kame comes first with a beautiful moan, followed by Jin and Yamapi in close succession and their own breathy grunts. The world doesn’t come back into focus right away, Yamapi’s weight and Kame’s smooth surface continuing to envelope him long after his orgasm fades.

He doesn’t know he’s fallen asleep until he wakes up, clean and dressed for bed, and for a few heartbreaking seconds, he thinks he dreamed the whole thing. Then he rolls over and sees Yamapi flung across Kame, who has _all_ of the covers bunched up in his arms, and the pounding headache Jin has is worth it.

He scoots toward them, where he’s instantly accepted into a sleepy three-way cuddle, and as his heartbeat falls even with theirs, he doesn’t think he’ll feel alone again.


End file.
